Haku's Eternal Memories
by The Shadow's Light
Summary: Was my death really happiness or empty? My memories are remembered and new ones are made...A SongFic. No Pairings. One Shot. Read & Review.


**A Haku Story**

There isn't really any pairings in this story.

This story is after the Haku saga- Haku's Death It is also a story with a song in it and it has been translated into English..

Before I forget:  
Disclaimer: I do not own Haku or the song Eternal Memories. Haku is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, creator of Naruto, and Eternal Memories is a song created by Crystal Kay.

* * *

**I'm sure that everyone has somewhere in their heart that passed by, and they remember everything**

I looked at my hand, was I dead. Everything was all pitch-black, basically I couldn't see anything. I took a step forward and looked down, only to see that I was standing on nothing but black empty space. I took another small step.

"Zabuza-san?" I called out, with only my echo replying. It started to get cold and soon I was seeing my own breath. I stared into the darkness around me, wondering where I was, and my master too.

**The clouds flying in the sky, the wind blowing on the grass. The rain that falls on the flowers- I forgot them.. The dream in the morning, the repeating dream. The distant hometown, the sound of the wind.**

Huh? I hear the wind blowing on trees- making them rustle, and I see the clouds floating up in the sky, but I don't feel any wind, hear any rustling sound, and I don't see anything but darkness at the same time. Where…Where was I?

**I remember that I had a small fight with my mom. I want to see her face, I want her to hold me. I hold my knees and fall asleep in the dark room. While I listened for the sound of keys opening the door.**

As I closed my eyes, I suddenly remembered the time that I had shown my mother the new trick that I mastered while it was snowing. Only to be slapped, yelled, and then apologized by my mother with a warm hug. Mother and father were always kind to me. But mother must have felt guilty not telling father of her bloodline trait. It was my fault that father saw me do that trick. I was the cause of my mother's death. Would she ever forgive me? I remember that later I was trying to scurry away as the people who killed my mother came for me. I saw her body, dead in the yard of our house. I couldn't scoot back as they advanced forward since I was against the wall, and I huddled together and crying. I looked up at the man who was about to make this breath my final one. The man one helped kill my mother and had tears streaming down his face, my father.

**Gotta find myself, gotta find myself. I know that's not easy but I'll try. Gotta find myself, gotta find myself. I know that's not easy but I'll try. Gotta find myself, gotta find myself.**

I had escaped from the mobs, crying as I crawled away in the snow, feeling weak and empty. I found a place for me to catch my breath, I crawled over that and leaned against the fence of the bridge. I just sat there not doing anything, I had nothing to live for. It felt like I was dead and empty while I was alive. I had no one to confide to, nothing to live for- my kind and loving mother was dead and my father, who had already killed my mother, had tried to kill me.

Having no reason to exist, it felt…..empty. I had no more family that I could call my own, I felt dead. Isn't that if you don't have a reason to be alive, it's the same thing as being dead? Not knowing what to expect of my future anymore, I just stayed where I was- on the bridge…..maybe there to die. To die…..that is until _he_ came. After I met him, Zabuza-san, I finally had a reason to keep on getting up everyday. Yes, it was pure happiness to be able to be acknowledged of my existence. I was finally…useful to someone.

**Ran on the beach, looking at the rainbow, I listened to the waves that were rolling... I leave home, fall in love. Believe me, believe…**

I remember that once, while I was still a child, Zabuza-san had taken me to a beach. Everything there was so peaceful and beautiful. The waves gliding against the sand- with the waves shifting about, the seagulls gawking merrily, and the sun gleaming down with its warming rays. How I miss those days. I had grown to love Zabuza-san as my master and my father. At least, I was able to make my existence end with what was my goal…to protect Zabuza-san. I still can remember the chidori, and amazing technique created by Hatake Kakashi.

**Still, the memories revive me. The puzzles aren't solved, they still can't be seen. The sadness that goes on living takes the kindness away. Even the words get edgy and I can't say the truth**

Before chidori killed me, I remember Naruto was the one that was supposed to take my life away. I had failed Zabuza-san for not being able to kill the Genins. I had lost my reason to live at that time, after all I was just a tool to be used by Zabuza-san, that is the reason of being a shinobi/kunoichi- overall a ninja. Was this my punishment- to have lost my purpose of serving Zabuza-san because of destroying a lot of innocent lives? Even in this dark room, my memories are still bored into my mind.

Was I in Heaven or Hell? Or maybe I'm in neither right now…will I reach any of them? Zabuza-san said that the winter I was born in really made me as pure as the snow.

**Will go and try, to find what's in my self I need to find the way, to find what's in my self I know it's not that easy but I'll try**

The question that I kept asking myself when I was a child- what is my reason to exist? After Zabuza-san took me into his custody, whenever I ask "What is my reason to exist" I would just answer back "To be used as a fighting tool for Zabuza-san."

"Haku.."

I snapped my eyes open as I heard my name being called by a familiar voice. When I opened my eyes, I wasn't in a black room anymore, instead, I was in a room that looked like springtime. There stood, 5 yards away from me, my master…my master named….

"Zabuza-san," I called out to him with a sincere smile on my face.

And I saw that he, too, was smiling. Was this Heaven? Everything was as peaceful as the time we went to the beach.

**The clouds flying in the sky, the wind blowing on the grass The rain that falls on the flowers--I forgot them... I'm sure that everyone has somewhere in their heart that has passed by and they remember everything**

There were clouds above us-pasted on the baby blue sky, grass and flowers everywhere as they shined by the glowing rays of the sun. I ran to him and bowed my head with respect.

"No need to bow your head Haku, I do not need to be your master anymore, I'll just be your equal," my "master" said.

Ilooked up in shock, thinking that he was joking, but he looked like he meant it. I returned his smile with one of my own.

"Hai….Zabuza," I said trying my best not to add a "san" to the end of his name.

"Uhh… Haku?" Zabuza asked with a questioning voice.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Now that we're dead, what should be do?" He asked.

I smiled at this question and replied, "Train, what else?"

**la... la... la... Try to find what's in my self, I need to find the way To find what's in my self**

Ifinally reached my goal, and even though I'm dead… This is happiness made me feel like I wasn't dead at all. I saw a shadow approach us from the side. And I quickly got out my senbon needles as Zabuza got out his sword. We lowered our weapons when we saw who it was…

"M-Mother?" I gasped with amazement.

The woman that I recognized as my mother smiled, ran over to me, and gave me the same warm hug as the last one she did before her death.

"H-Haku-kun," she said softly as tears were streaming down her face.

I hugged her back with tears of my own as Zabuza smiled calmly. Perhaps, pure happiness is obtained when you sacrifice something of value to you, to the person you value the most...

**The End**


End file.
